A framer's tool which is commonly known as a "brad squeezer" has been commercially available for many years. For example, one company offers a tool of that kind which consists of a pair of pivotable handles, one of which has a sleeve affixed to it and to the other of which is connected a shaft, the latter being slidably received within the sleeve. A first jaw of the tool is rigidly attached to the outer end of the shaft, and a second, padded jaw is adjustably mounted upon the sleeve in confronting relationship to the first. In use, the device is positioned over the frame, with the head of the brad to be driven lying against the end of the movable jaw and with the fixed jaw disposed against the outside edge of the molding. Squeezing the handles drives the brad into the frame.
The patent art also describes such tools. For example, a ratchet-operated device of that nature is shown in the early French Patent No. 450,845, to Stummvoll.
Although the tools of the prior are generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, they do lack certain features that would be advantageous in such an implement. Thus, they would appear to offer minimal levels of stability and control upon fastener orientation, as far as is known the earlier brad squeezers served only a single function, and they would seem less comfortable and convenient to use than desirable.
Lever operated tools having jaw pieces that move toward one another are of course old in the patent art, typical of which are the implements disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 314,572 to Forshey et al, 347,580 to Dean, 441,199 to Shambarger, 961,673 to Basken, 1,155,948 to Millsap, 1,332,140 to Norgord, 1,470,026 to Owen, 1,758,664 to Hoelper, 1,781,940 to Anderson, 2,369,346 to Gearhart, 2,605,663 to Aden, 2,716,912 to Maitland, and 3,370,490 to Feldman et al, the last-mentioned patent teaching a wrench having, on one or both of its jaws, a magnet to facilitate adjustment, to accommodate the work, and to increase the gripping action. In Raum et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,606, a tool for untwisting and stripping a pair of intertwined wires is disclosed, wherein an insulation-stripping blade is mounted upon a spring-biased slide.
Tools for breaking different materials, which utilize offset counteracting elements, are of course also known in various forms in the art, and are disclosed for example in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 256,960 to Blake, 861,724 to Hillix, 2,212,599 to Hall, 4,026,262 to Yasuga, 4,027,814 to Gloge et al, 4,118,862 to Hensel, 4,225,072 to Reeves, and 4,444,174 to Hepworth et al. The patents to Hall and Reeves are concerned specifically with the provision of devices for fracturing prescored sheet glass, the former disclosing a pliers-like hand tool in which the breaking elements are disposed on the confronting portions of the jaw components. Cut-running and break-out pliers are commercially available, as well, and high-quality tools of this type are sold by The Fletcher-Terry Company, of Farmington, Conn.
Despite the prior art activity indicated by the foregoing, a need remains for a framer's tool which is capable of driving various types of fasteners with a high degree of reliability, and with good control over the direction of insertion into the frame component. There is also a demand for a tool of such a nature which offers the convenience of multiple functions for the framer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel framer's tool which is capable of driving each of a variety of different fasteners into the molding of a picture frame or the like, which tool offers a high degree of reliability in operation, and permits facile setting of the fastener to control the direction of insertion.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel tool which is adapted to perform multiple functions involved in framing procedures.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a tool which is strong and durable, comfortable and convenient to use, and designed for stable positioning upon a support surface.
Further objects of the invention are to provide a novel tool having the foregoing features and advantages, which is comprised of relatively few parts and is relatively facile, uncomplicated and inexpensive to manufacture.